


Petite

by plumblossomed



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Body Image, Body Positivity, Mama Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Sarada is a teenager. Teenagers aren’t always so nice to themselves about their bodies.





	Petite

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking today about how annoying it is that so many times it’s mentioned that Sakura has a small chest as if that’s not gonna be way more manageable as a fucking ninja lol so I wrote this real quick instead of working on my other stuff because it be like that :-)

Sakura sat on the couch poring over scrolls, waiting both for her husband to return from the market and for her daughter to return from shopping with Chouchou. When she heard the front door roughly jerk open just to be slammed shut, Sakura knew it was her daughter.

 

Her sweet, sweet daughter was no troublesome child, but her sass levels had certainly increased as she inched closer to her true teenage years and went through puberty. Her dramatics reminded Sakura of a certain other Uchiha at that age. (Revenge? Really? Is that all you think about?)

 

Sarada kicked off her sandals and huffed before stomping away to her room. Sakura padded after her, intent on finding out what was bothering her daughter after what was supposed to be a fun day out with her best friend. “Sarada? Did you buy anything?”

 

Sakura rounded the corner to see her daughter plopped down on her bed, no shopping bags in sight. The sour expression on Sarada’s face would be enough to paralyze someone of fainter heart. Like, if her sharingan was activated, someone would be caught in a nasty genjutsu. Sakura figured asking if she had a good time was not the best question for now.

 

“No. Chouchou found a few things after we looked for a long time, but everything I tried on didn’t even fit. It’s all too big at the top.”

 

As her daughter continued staring glumly down at her body, Sakura saw flashes of a younger, more insecure version of herself. Before Sakura could start to speak some words of comfort, Sarada continued, “I just feel ugly and flat and like I look like a _boy._ I don’t want to look like a boy. Boys are stupid and always say things that make you feel bad if you don’t look like you came out of a stupid sexy jutsu.”

 

“I hear you, sweetheart, but those kinds of things don’t matter. The right boy will love you and not care about that stuff. And at the end of the day, what other people think about you and your body should be the least of your worries because what do they know? Your self worth is way more important than what someone else thinks.”

 

A pause and half hearted eye roll later, Sarada spoke up again, “I guess. But even if I’m just thinking about me, sometimes I wish I looked different. I was gonna say I wish I was more like Chouchou but even she had trouble finding clothes today. Being a girl just sucks.”

 

“Chouchou is beautiful because she’s strong and loyal and your best friend. Being a girl does suck, but you don’t have to be so hard on yourself when everyone else already is. Everyone’s body is different, so you shouldn’t beat yourself up about something out of your control. And as a shinobi, what matters most is how healthy your body is so you can be in peak fighting condition. Wanna know how I’m right?”  
  
“Uh, because you’re my mom?”   


“I was going to say because I’m a doctor and I’ve seen a lot of bodies in my time, but that too.”

 

Sarada nodded and the crease between her brows relaxed. _Whew,_ thought Sakura, _crisis averted._

 

“Before your dad gets back with dinner come into my room, maybe some of my old clothes can fit you too! I looked pretty cute if I must say so myself. Your dad would agree!”

 

“Mom, that’s kind of gross. I’ll just go shopping again at different stores.” (And to think Sarada ever doubted her parents’ relationship.)

 

“Suit yourself, you already kind of dress like me anyway! Moms always know the truth!”  

**Author's Note:**

> also im a ballet dancer so body image has always been rather touchy for me given that i dont fit the stereotypical body type, but same goes for my friends no matter whether we fit the stereotypical dancer body or not so I figured it would be the same for such active women as kunoichi! women who are oversexualized because they happen to have a bigger chest is also major barf (like..if I wore the same shirt as someone with a smaller chest no one would have a problem) so none of that body shaming shit is tolerated by moi!! 
> 
> sorry this was quite the ramble and not to be all ~your body is a temple~ but women are beautiful and they can do anything!!! Everyone be kind to urselves (im thinking of that iconic vid of the little kid saying paws up! be kind to yourselves and to each other it is just the funniest purest thing ever) (but im also being serious)


End file.
